User blog:Doeniel/Shaco, the Demon Jester Rework Concept
Greetings everyone, this is my little Rework Concept for pretty much my favorite Champion in the Game, Shaco, the Demon Jester. Be sure to read my notes to every ability in the ability details under Additional Information where I will explain every change I'm suggesting (or should I say: sug-jesting?). Please remember that this is my first Blog and Champion Concept on this Page, so every tip for editing will be appreciated. Abilities First of all, I want Shaco to thematically stay the sly and mad Jester inspired by the Joker from the Batman franchise and the Spy from Team Fortress 2. In-game, he is designed as the typical global present assassin which everybody has to fear and who is a threat at any stage of the game. With elements of confusion and trickery he shall outplay and kill isolated enemy targets and is supposed to stay slippery throughout mid, early, and even late game if he uses his abilities wisely. seconds, Shaco's next Basic Attack from Behind deals an additional (3 × Shaco's level) + of the targets maximum health}} as bonus magic damage. |description2 = Further Basic Attacks from Behind reduce Backstab's Cooldown by 1 second. |description3 = Backstab's Cooldown is halved when used on Monsters or Minions. }} }} Shaco instantly blinks to the target location and enters stealth while gaining 25% bonus movement speed when moving toward an enemy champion. |description2 = Shaco resets cooldown on cast. Shaco's next within 6 seconds gets its bonus damage changed to true damage and the basic attack as a critical strike. |description3= Shaco can cast targeting an enemy Unit to teleport Behind it and instantly striking the Target with a Basic Attack. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} The Hallucination instantly blinks to the target location. |description2= The Hallucination resets Hallucination's Backstab's Cooldown on cast. The Hallucination next Backstab within 6 Seconds as a critical strike. |description3= The Hallucination can cast targeting an enemy Unit to teleport Behind it and instantly striking the Target with a Basic Attack. |leveling2= |static cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} ) damage instantly without a basic Attack windup animation but still counts as a basic Attack. *'Deceive's' deals no bonus Critical Damage but counts as a Critical Strike for Item-, Rune- and Mastery-Purposes |additional= Deceive. We all love Deceive. Well, Shaco players do, since it's fun to use and one of the strongest basic abilities in the game. Shacos Early Game is known for beeing so good since this boosts his Ganking Potential, gives him a way to dodge major Gameplay Elements of enemies which are crutial during the first few minutes into the game and also allows him to never be caught ever. While getting out of a bad situation is one of Shacos Trademarks as well, it pretty much delets any major risk that Shaco has to take: Q into a fight, juke people around with your boxes, Q again for Crit damage or dodging, start retreating and then Q again?? A bit too many Flashes in so little Time for early Game in my oppinion, so I increased early and midgames Deceive Cooldown. Of course I had to let the cooldown scale into lategame somehow, you cant sit on 17 seconds the entire time, since CDR isnt even a core Item Goal for Shaco. But just decreasing the cooldown throughout the ranks was no Option: That way, Deceive would be ranked by the Players second and became really low again for that stage of the game. Additionally, I dont want Shacos to max their Utility second, I wanted Jack in the Box to be a major Damage tool of Shaco through ranking it Second so I had to think about something different. For every Rank of Hallucinate Shaco has 2 Seconds less Q Cooldown. This sounds like a normal ability and Shaco gains Utility back through doing nothing while still fitting themetically. Also, the Mana Costs on later Ranks have increased since I personally think a Flash with Stealth and a guarenteed Crit is worth paying more for than just 50 Mana (Not like the Boxes in lategame...) Damage: The funny part about Shacos kit in comparison to other Assassins is that his Mobility is one of his main Damage Sources and is one of his basic abilities. The Crit out of Invis is something everybody can understand both thematically and gameplay-wise in a few Split-Seconds: Confirmed Crit is some kind of refined fighting style and if it is used out of Stealth immideatly without any counterplay, the champion is most likely evil or anything. Shacos scaling with Crit Items is one of his only ways to actually scale into lategame, so it had to stay. However, as I thought about this and the passive again, i had to consider that the bonus damage of his passive together with a confirmed crit would probably blow most people up instantly, so I invented the Relation between Q and Passive, which I am probably most proud of in the entire kit. You can still increase the Hits Damage with IE and Stattik Shiv and still deal bonus damage but without even more burst than usual. Q Backstab deals more Damage than a normal Backstab through a single factor: The Backstabs Damage is changed from magic to true Damage. First of All, Backstabs Damage is magic Damage because I don't just want people to build Health and Armor against an AD Assassin that deals less Damage than other AD Assassins like Zed, while still leaving place for strategic counter-buying, if thats a term. Also, percentage Health True Damage. So for Vayne and Fiora it definitely fits since they both strike weak spots of the enemy (don't ask me about Garen...), and as Shaco also hits these weak spots and I wanted him to be more of a Threat to everybody, I implemented it without dooming every Squishy in the Game. You can cast Deceive onto an enemy to instanly strike them. Why? Shaco is an AD Assassin that works a lot with basic Attacks and yet he has no way of reseting his Auto Attack Timer without Hydra. Casting Deceive onto an enemy not only resets Shacos Basic Attack Timer, but also makes him skip the windup animation of the basic attack. If Shaco uses Deceive in a fight to reset Backstab and the Basic attack timer or to dodge projectiles (which puts him at a pretty high risk), he is able to maximise his DPS through a mindgame-oriented way: As Shaco tries to use Backstab in a Duell or Skirmish by walking behind his enemy, he most likely strikes them first as he has very high base movement speed and has movement speed included in his Item Build. The enemy now turns around, trying to avoid Backstabs Damage while the Ability is long of Cooldown and most likely answers Shaco with a defensive Spell which he now jukes by Deceiving onto the enemy putting him in the previous spot again and procing Backstab again while reseting the Basic attack, everything wrapped up as a flashy play which Shaco currently lacks. Furthermore, this should allow Shaco to get basicly already secured kills that walk off into turret range. We all experienced this at least once when playing Shaco: An enemy Champion, one basic attack off dieing retreats into turret range or the near of his team. Deceive comes off Cooldown and you use it to close the Distance only to either get FPS Drops since Deceive is such an old Mechanic and lag out so you do not get to do your auto attack or Q'ing too short resulting in you canceling your basic attack a million times only to die to the obvious hazards that you now cant save yourself from. You can't call that a lack of mechanicle Skill but Shaco gets punished waaay too hard leading to frustration and tilting while also looking Bronze in every Elo. It also has something to do with the Hallucination, which ill talk about now. Hallucinations Deceive. It seems like the most easy way to determine the real Shaco, but it really isnt. The Blink-onto-an-enemy is also intended to help Shaco to use his Clones Deceive without having to worry about giving away whos the real one. While the Clone does not gain Stealth, Shaco and his Clone can however use their Deceives only onto enemy champions in a fight and they will pretty much look alike. }} }} Shaco periodically stores a charge of Prepared Trap every few seconds, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Shaco summons a Jack in the Box at the target location with no Cooldown between casts. The Box stealths after a 1.5-second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. If an enemy springs the trap, it opens and causes surrounding enemies to turn and flee while it attacks nearby enemies for up to 5 seconds.Boxes spawn with the Jumpscare Buff that lasts until 5 Seconds after placing. |leveling = |leveling2= | }} |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana + 1 Prepared Trap |range = | }} |targeting= Jack in the Box is a ground targeted ability that places a Pet at the target location. Jack in the Box cannot rip Two-Shiv Poison's Dagger out of an enemy Champion and will not deal its Damage. }} The Hallucination summons Junk in the Box at the target location. The Box stealths after a 1.5-second delay and lasts for up to 60 seconds. If an enemy springs the trap, it opens, interrupting and briefly slowing surrounding enemies while it attacks a single time before dieing after 0.25 seconds. |leveling = }} }} Shaco's applies a decaying slow onto its Target for 2.5 seconds. |description2 = Shaco throws a dagger in the target direction, dealing damage (applies ) and the first enemy hit (non-champion units are for 3 seconds as well) |description3 = If an Enemy Champions gets hit by Two-Shiv Poison's Active, the Dagger will remain in the Target for 4 Seconds, giving Shaco and his Team of the Target. |description4= If Shaco or the Hallucination hits an enemy Unit that has a Dagger attached to it, he rips the Dagger out off the Target and deals a base amount of physical Damage and current Damage as magic Damage. If is off cooldown during the basic attack, the Damage does stack. |leveling = |leveling2= |leveling4= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} The Hallucination's applies a slow onto its Target for 0.25 seconds. |description2 = The Hallucination throws a dagger in the target direction, dealing damage (applies ) and the first enemy hit (non-champion units are for 3 seconds as well) |description3 = If an Enemy Champions gets hit by Two-Shiv Poison's Active, the Hallucination's Dagger will remain in the Target for 4 Seconds, giving Shaco and his Team of the Target. |description4= If Shaco or the Hallucination hits an enemy Unit that has a Hallucination's Dagger attached to it, he rips the Hallucination's Dagger out off the Target and deals a base amount of physical Damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |leveling4= }} 40 2400 |additional= Two-Shiv Poison is currently Shaco only really unhealthy ability as it combines a lot of old mechanics: Point-and-Click, Nuke with no Base Damage but ridiculous Scaling, Permaslow and RNG. This new ability is just a concept of how this ability should work: Shaco is an Assassin, and Assassins kill people quick and with style. As Shaco is entertaining himself and others (well, maybe not as much as himself) through killing people, there are quite some creative ways of letting Shaco deal his main Damage. What I did with Two-Shiv Poison is something thats pretty balanced among Assassins: Marking People to Damage them afterwards with it. As I want Shaco to remain unique, please keep in mind that this is only something I thought of quickly in the context of his kit. The Projectile of Two-shiv Poison should be able to be dodged even though it is REALLY fast, but really thin. The Damage on this shouldn't deny Shacos high Risks of All-Inning onto People that are out of Position through just poking all day but reward him if he is really going in for a kill. With Normal Sight, Shaco is allowed to decide if he wants to go in or back off and wait for another Opportunity. Even though the base Damage of the Ripping is fairly low and doesn't Scale well with AD, Shaco is able to inflict two times Backstabs Damage in one Auto Attack, not blowing up Squishies faster than right now but still beeing a threat to his opposite Jungle Comerades. AP Shaco. Did a Shiver run down your Spine? Did you cringe a little? 'cause I do everytime I hear that Playstyle being mentioned, the one that gives Shaco a bad name. AP Shaco currently ignores most of Shacos intended Gameplay Mechanics: You take no risks, you poke people and you do not even try to confuse people with yout ult and just send it into its inevitable Death since there is always someone buying Crit that focuses even the most obvious of Clones. The boxes are fine, so is the so hated "Box-Stacking" that requires Time and Luck to actually work out and is a huge Risk to take for Shaco. The main Problem is the way AP Shaco uses E and Q. E just gets abused because of its ludicrous AP Scaling without any available counterplay and AP Shaco never actually Crits since Q just gets used for Repositioning and Escape. With the new E, I wanted to Change that: E's active does far less damage then it used to do and Backstab has no AP Scaling, but the Ripping damage! In the middle of the barren and pathetic little numbers which are known as the Ripping Base Damage shines a single glorious Scaling of 90% AP. An AP Shaco that hits Two-Shived Poisons Active AND takes the risk to strike the basic attack may pull your intire Ribcage out, according to the Damage you just got. AP Shaco is allowed to deal Burst Damage like every other AP Assassin, but he has to get into close combat and has to take some risks to do so. Two-Shaco Poison (Send help, I need to find another name for this...) is the most usefull ability of the clone for Shaco. It actually deals Damage and slows the Target while also apllying Vision for Shaco and his Team. While it can be used as an advantage for Shaco, it is the easiest way for the enemy to determine the real Shaco. The enemy Player gets hit by the dagger, he can exermine the Shacos Reactions: If there is no Reaction, the Dagger seems unimportant, exposing it as the Clones Spell. The enemy could also embrace the Dagger Procing Basic Attack. If one of the Shacos shows interest, it could Potentialy be a real Dagger. If however the Shacos hesitate to rip the dagger and maybe show its really low Damage, the Enemy could come to the conclusion that its a clones Dagger. As you can see, a lot of Mindgames at the enemy players own Risk. }} }} Shaco for seconds, then creates a clone of himself that lives for up to 20 seconds and explodes upon its death, dealing magic damage to all enemies around it and slowing them for 3.5 seconds that starts decaying after half of the Duration. During Halluciante, Shaco only deals 75% Damage. |description2= Reactivating Hallucinate while the Clone is active will switch to the Hallucination's Ability Control. |description3= During the Lifespan of Hallucinate, Shaco's Basic Attacks, and Attacks of Jack in the Box mark enemy Champions with Comedy for 2 Seconds while the Hallucination's basic Attacks, and Attacks of Junk in the Box mark enemy Champions with Tragedy for 2 Seconds. If an enemy Champions gets marked by both Comedy and Tragedy, the enemy Champion will get marked with The Punchline for 5 Seconds, granting Shaco and his Team True Sight on the Unit for the Duration. |description2 = If Shaco kills a Unit under the Effect of The Punchline, both Shaco's and the Hallucinations Cooldown will refresh and a stealthed Jack in the Box will be placed at the Corpse of the killed enemy Unit. After killing an Enemy Unit marked by The Punchline, Shaco and his Clone cannot apply Comedy/'Tragedy' for 7 Seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} }} stealth without breaking it and stealths the Clone aswell for the remaining duration. |additional= Hallucinate. His most difficult Ability, and I decide to make it even harder. Hallucinate is in a pretty good Spot in terms of Damaging Potential right now, so thats pretty much unchanged. I think you will find changes and complains about this in every Shaco rework Concept, and of course you will find it here as well: The clone need QoL changes. Desperatly. Since Season 5, you can't even use your Clone in the originally intended way against qualificated enemies any more after you did your first Dragon: I'm talking about neutral monster Buffs. Shaco is one of the only Champions (maybe the only one remaining) that gets punished for playing good at a certain point of the game: What defines a good Jungler? He ganks, he wards, he carries..? No, way simpler, he is not on your lane and he kills Jungle Monsters, effectivly increasing the Gold per Minute of your Team. So, when Shaco "plays good" and kills a Jungle Monster like Blue Buff or Dragon, he gains a neutral Moster Buff. And now his Ultimate loses a major part of its intended mechanic, Confusion through precise cloning. People can determine the real Shaco by looking at its Stats and seeing a neutral monster buff. Thats not Counterplay, no interactive counterplay at all. Exspecially Shaco deserves a more fun and complicated way of dealing with his ult, but I don't want to go all the way down into the Salt Mines and just tell you the following: With Tricksters Glass, a blackmarket brawlers Item from the Bilgewater Event, Players can clone other Players, proving that the cloning mechanic can't be that complicated. Furthermore, this Item copies Neutral Monster Buffs, probably offending every Shaco Main that read these Patchnotes. But I think thats just the way Riot deals with Shacos Ultimate right now until he gets his inevitable Rework in terms of Counter''play''. Well, alright, over to the next point. "The Punchline", thematically flattering me together with the two base Parts of Theater, Comedy and Tragedy, is a new indepth mechanic to help Shaco in terms of Scaling and Flashy Out-Playing like every other Assassin. As Shaco actually ramps up in Assassination Potential in lategame, his Teamfight weakness can't be denied. Why is Shaco even that bad in Teamfights? He's Squishy, but there are other assassins that are squishy too which arent half as bad in teamfighting like our little Joker. He has no Area of Effect Damage, but he would still show presence through his Picking Potential on single Targets. There are actually two Reasons: Escapability and Hard CC Reliablity. First of all, his Mobility doen't reset. Nothing easier than that, lets just make it reset on every kill, right? It is really not that easy to buff Shacos Escaping Potential out of a Teamfight without boosting one of his major Strenghts, his ability to escape nearly every scenario in Early and Midgame. Playing against easy to obtain Resets also shows to be not that neat to play against and we dont want Shaco to become an even bigger Hate-Magnet of the Community. With the marking passive similar to the Kalista W Shaco has to do hard and risky work for his Resets in Order to be able to escape the sticky Situations that are known as Teamfights. Attacking a target with the Clone and by yourself and then having to burst them down quickly enough before the Team can focus on you is nearly impossible to pull off, so I implemented something for the other Weakness of him in Teamfights. Hard CC, some Assassins have it, other Assassins just have more Mobility or Stealths. Killing someone marked by your Ultimate Passive sets up a free instantly stealthed Jack in the Box, offering concentrated Shaco Mains to actually achieve something that they thought was never meant to happen: Fearing an entire Enemy Team in a Teamfight. By this, any ignited Caitlyn marked by your Punchline in a Teamfight, crawling back to her furious Team will quickly transform a damage Dishing AD Carry into a smoldering meaty puddle of Desperation that fears her shocked Teammates long enough before they can cast these vicious stuns of Hate while you become their Punching Bag. Also, Shaco and his Clone cannot apply any markings once they reseted Q and set up a free Jack in the Box. Even though it might look funny reseting through the entire enemy Team while redesigning the battlegrounds to a sinister Circus of stealthed J.i.t.Bs, fearing anyone who dares to move, I don't want Shaco to become something what I refer to as "Penta-Potential". Shacos Teamfight is to be buffed, not to be focused on in his major lategame strenght. That all makes sense, you say, but why does the original Shaco only deal 75% of the normal Damage? Excellent question. As the Clone got the new abilities, it will be able to deal more damage than usual, probably resulting in lategame damage buffs for Shaco, which are fairly unneeded. But in the first Place, it is intended to promote the Clone, so People will actually use the Clone for fighting and understand the value of the new Passive. Right now, the Tooltip pretty much says "You summon a puppet that is able to deal some damage. As we already baited you into thinking Jack in the Box would deal consistent damage your not even thrusting us anymore. btw goes boom at the end kthxbye". I wanted the Players to read it like this "You pretty much summon yourself again, so you can deal all off your Damage twice. Assassins Life! Still goes boom at the end." so it will actually get used for its intended use. The Clones Explosion got a slow because anyone stupid enough to actually kill this thing in melee deserves even more punishment than the absurdly high damage. This also gives you some escaping potential if people decide to focus your clone on purpose so you cant get slippery once you killed something. }} }} Pets , and will deal 6 Damage *Spawns with the Jumpscare Buff **'Jumpscare': If an enemy Champion gets forced to by this Unit he recieves the Shocked Buff for 3 Seconds. ***'Shocked': This Unit can't be forced to by any Jack in the Box that has the Jumpscare Buff. ****The Duration on Shocked does not refresh upon getting forced to by another Jack in the Box with the Jumpscare Buff ****'Shocked' Units will be and by a small percentage upon getting forced to by a Jack in the Box with Jumpscare *Jack in the Box's Basic Attacks does apply Comedy and will prioritize enemy Champions with Tragedy. |health= |damage= |range= 300 |sight= 700 |gold= 10 |exp= 0 |armor= 0 |mr = 0 |attackspeed= 1.6 |movespeed= Static }} , , and Turret Basic Attacks will deal 6 Damage *Junk in the Box's single Basic Attacks prioritizes enemy Champions with Comedy and does apply Tragedy. |health= |damage= |range= 300 |sight= 700 |gold= 0 |exp= 0 |armor= 0 |mr = 0 |attackspeed= 1.6 |movespeed= Static }} of 100 seconds but will reset every time Shaco casts Hallucinate. **The Hallucination will have its own Inventory with the Items of the Original Shaco, but cannot use any Item Actives. ** Even while Shaco is unable to activate his abilities, he can command his clone. * The clone gains most of Shaco's bonuses upon spawning, with a few differences: ** The clone gains 100% of Shaco's stats, including bonus stats from items but not from runes and masteries. However, the Clone will always display the full Original Shaco's stats. ** The clone can and apply on-hit effects, but cannot apply life steal. ** The clone will not apply spell effects with its attacks, just its explosion. ** The clone will receive its own , and other item buffs if the original Shaco possesses them. ** The clone will not benefit from on-attack and active item effects, such as and active. ** The clone cannot be the source of aura buffs, but it can still be affected by nearby auras. ** The clone will not benefit from monster-related buffs but will display them if the original Shaco possesses them. ** The clone displays Shaco's real stats. |damage= |abilitypower= |attackspeed= |health= |hpregen= 100% of Shaco's health regeneration |movespeed= |armor= |mr= |gold= 25 |range= 125 |exp= 0 }} Category:Custom champions